The oh-so-green eyes of Miss Emma Swan
by Avid fangirl for life
Summary: Emma watches some guy flirt with Regina and feels intense jealousy. Basically a fix where she works out what this means.


Emma's blood was boiling through her veins ams she sat in the diner. She ground her teeth furiously and kept her jaw and fists tightly clenched so that she could be sure of having some sort of control over them. She was so tightly wound that she found that she was shaking slightly from being so tense. Over by the bar an unknown man was flirting with Regina and for some reason Emma found that this made her full to the brim with rage. She'd never understood the phrase seeing red before but now she was certain that she did. Never before had she wanted to kill someone so much, she didn't know she was feeling but she sure as hell didn't like it. Her gut was clenching tightly at the sight, she felt sick to her stomach. He was treating Regina as though she were a possession, to be picked up and played with when he wanted.

This arrogant ass of a, Emma snorted, a man thought he was good enough to just waltz over to Regina and start casually flirting with Regina. She heard Regina giggle. Did he not know who Regina was? He made Regina giggle. Emma found that that delightful sound made her even angrier. She barely had the will power to stay in her seat and not sock the guy in the jaw. Did he not know that Regina was he- Emma's eyes widened and her tense jaw fell slack. She hadn't just thought that had she? Why had she called Regina hers? If was about as far from the truth as it was possible to get.

She watched as the man, whoever he was, ran a hand through his hair and rub his hand against the back of his neck. Her eyes narrowed intently, so he was nervous huh? Served his right, Emma thought with a snort of detestation for the stranger. The tone of his voice lowered and Emma just knew that he was trying to be seductive, he seemed to be failing at it pretty darned hard as well.

Regina finally turned her head to the side to look at the man interrupting her morning properly. Emma was pleased to note she looked unimpressed, she had a glint in those dark eyes of hers that frightened Emma, even from this distance. She had that evil smirk plastered across her face and she was pleased to note that not only did the man visibly squirm but he shrank back into himself as well. A sense of smugness over came her as she watched the man being stingingly rejected and watched him practically run away with his tail between his leg. He looks like a whipped puppy but far less cute, Emma thought with a grin. She tried and failed to hide it behind her mug of hot chocolate as she relaxed, but she knew that she was failing miserably.

As the guy practically ran past her she grinned at him and he shot her daggers. If only looks could kill. She turned back to her hot chocolate and tried to settle herself so that she could get on with her day but she noticed Regina staring at her. Her eyes were dark and for once her smirk wasn't the evil one,it was an all knowing one. Emma sunk back in her seat and tried to avoid eye contact completely. Even without looking, she knew that Regina was still staring at her slouched figure. Emma was even willing to bet that Regina was wearing the smirk still.

For the rest of the week that smirk swam before Emma's eyes, it bugged her and dogged her all the time because it was as though Regina knew some thing she didn't. Whenever they were closed Regina's face was plastered on the inside of her eyelids. Emma didn't know what it meant but she wasn't about to start spending hours upon hours thinking about what it meant. At least that's what she told herself.

Emma knows that when the incident occurred she was jealous. And more than just a little. She just doesn't know why. Or rather she does- and so does Regina- and isn't ready to, and doesn't want to admit it.

Emma knows the reason for this. The reason why she pushes her feelings and confessions so deep down. The reason why she would rather feel like crap on her own than to admit what both her and Regina know, the reason why she would rather keep her cards close to her chest than open up is because she is worried about being hurts by some one she wants again. If has happened to her so many times and so many way shapes and forms that every part of who Emma is can relate to it. She knows that she is not ready to admit to it yet because a part f her is still that unloved, lost little orphan whose wish is to have a family who loves her. She knows that she is not ready to admit her feelings because a part of her still lingers in the past, sitting in a jail cell late at night with her hands caressing her swollen belly whispering about how she wants her baby to have a good life. A part of her, a larger part than she cares to admit to, is still that scared teen sat hunched against a wall, face contorted in pain as another contraction washes over her, brow covered in sweat and teeth gritted against the pain, scared and facing this alone, praying to a god that she doesn't believe in to give her baby, her sweet little baby the life they deserve even if it means they will never know how much their mother loved them. A part of her who writhed in pain for 16 hours to bring a son she couldn't keep into this world, a part of her who (no matter how much it hurt) did right by her son and gave him away to the possibility of a better life, a part who watched alone, always alone as they took the only person she had ever really loved away for her to never see again. The part of her that had to sit out another two and a half months in prison without her baby and then face the bleak world alone with only her bug for company when she was released. That part of her still struggles with the reality of the present, and the fact that she has a family and kid and possibly a someone else who love her dearly. That part of her struggles with this reality because it is such a contrast to her old and usual reality that after all this time to adjust she still find herself confused by it.

If she gives up that part of herself then she will lose an important part of her past, the part that has shaped who she is today. Yet as each day passes, as she finds herself thinking of Regina more and more, she finds that she is more and more willing to do this. She can't stop thinking about Regina, she's constantly Emma's only thought. The more Emma finds herself thinking about Mayor Mills, the more she finds herself avoiding the mother of her son. She wants her head to be sorted before she sees her again, this way, Emma figures she will be ready for whatever the mayor throws at her.

Avoiding Regina had been going swimmingly, Emma had found herself accepting her more than strong feelings towards the brunette, when one day she walks into the sheriff station to find Regina perched on the edge of her desk in a more than alluring position. The bag with her lunch time bearclaw is dropped and she finds herself standing on the threshold of her station with her hands by her sides and her mouth gaping wide as she openly gasps at the mayor. Regina's, once again, knowing smirk brings her back to her senses and she tries to gain some sort of control over herself or at least close her mouth. She contemplates whether to stay or flee and she's pretty sure it's like an adapted version of her fight or flight instinct. Even as she thinks about this her traitorous body takes a shaky step forward and and she finds herself trying to swallow with great difficulty.

Regina's eyes watch her with the greatest intent, her gaze is so intense Emma can feel it burning into her skin and memory, she's never been looked at like that before. She can't define what it is exactly but she knows what some of the things she sees in Regina's eyes are and just the thought of those makes her shiver. The idea of what the indecipherable things mean almost drive her crazy, it's a riddle she desperately feels the need to solve.

She gazes at Regina and she knows that Regina sees in her eyes what she has finally accepted. The love and adoration Emma feels for Regina ha finally been accepted. It passes unspoken between them and Regina's gaze seems to soften somewhat and yet somehow still make her shiver in its tender intensity. She takes another step towards her and the forces herself to stop. If she steps angry closer she knows they won't be able to have a conversation at all, at the moment that is deeply needed. She takes a deep breath and goes to talk but Regina beats her to it.

"Miss Swan, I'm here to invite you to dinner on Friday evening." Regina, as ever is straight to the point and wastes no time for nonsense. She waits for Emma to reply and tries to act as nonchalant as possible but she knows that Emma sees through her facade to her eagerness beneath.

Emma, after sensing this takes her time to reply. "I'd love to Regina, it's be my honour to go on a date with you. It is a date right? Cause if it's not that's totally fine too but if it's a date that'd be swell." Damn it, Emma thinks, that was as far from smooth as possible Swan.

Regina chuckles at this and clears her throat." Yes Miss Swan, as a date. Very well, my place seven sharp, I'll cook." She stands from her position and watches as Emma looks her up and down slowly, appreciating her figure completely. She steps around Emma and then turns back, as though she had forgotten something. She leans in and Emma tenses at the heat she feels briefly press at her back. Regina's head comes to rest lightly on her shoulder, her warm breath against the shell of Emma's ear and as she whispers she feels Emma shiver ever so slightly beneath her.

"And don't be late, Emma. I have a rather full schedule planned for the evening." Then she turns and leaves her standing there, picturing what their evening will hold. Emma finds it difficult to explain how this all started with a jackass of a man making her so jealous she can barely function.


End file.
